<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding the Right Words by LuvBusters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338515">Finding the Right Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters'>LuvBusters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Real Ghostbusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Sexual innuendos, asking your crush out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gives Egon some tips on how to pick up women - specifically Janine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding the Right Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s early on Tuesday morning. Peter is up and ready to tackle a tough subject with Egon: Janine Melnitz. He strolls casually into the lab. </p>
<p>Egon looks up, realizes it’s Peter, then hurriedly stands as he checks his watch. “Peter! What’s wrong?! Let me take your temperature!”</p>
<p>Peter stopped abruptly. “Why?! I’m not sick!”</p>
<p>Egon stared at his friend, clearly confused. “It’s 7:00 am; you are never awake this early!”</p>
<p>“Ha, Ha,” Peter smirked. “I actually wanted to get a chance to talk to you before our day gets crazy.” He sat down on the couch. </p>
<p>Egon crossed his arms as he sat back down at the work table. He narrowed his eyes. “I’m afraid to ask.”</p>
<p>“We all know you have feelings for our lovely Secretary; you’re not fooling anybody. Ray, Winston and myself have assumed that the reason you two haven’t hooked up yet is because you haven’t told her?”</p>
<p>Egon sighed, unfolding his arms. “Why is my personal life so important to you three?” His voice had an edge of annoyance to it. </p>
<p>Peter sat up on the edge of the couch, resting his elbows on his knees. “Because it’s obvious she’s head over heels for you. I think she’s had a rough time lately with jerks. And the two of you are perfect for each other!” </p>
<p>Egon smiled slightly. “I appreciate everyone’s concern. But it’s been a long time since I’ve wooed a woman.”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes and grinned. “We’re not saying you need to propose! Just ask her out!”</p>
<p>“I realize that but ….,”</p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>“Asking a woman out isn’t something that comes as naturally to me as it does to you.”</p>
<p>“Which is why I’m gonna give you some of my pick up lines that’ll have Janine eating out of the palm of your hand!”</p>
<p>Egon looked uneasy. “Peter, I don’t know ….,”</p>
<p>“Ah come on! Take some notes pal!” Peter clapped his hands together and prepared to give his friend some vital information. </p>
<p>*********************<br/>Egon spent a fair part of his day reviewing the notes that Peter had given him. He knew he had fallen in love with Janine, but he had never been comfortable expressing himself. He had dated a few girls in college, but he had never felt emotions for them like he did for Janine. What he feels for her is more mature, more real. That’s why he’s so nervous. Not only does a potential relationship depend on his success but also their working relationship and friendship. If he says the wrong thing, he could destroy everything at once. </p>
<p>Finally, he was ready or as ready as he could possibly hope to be. He checked his watch: 12:30pm. Janine would be back from lunch soon. He waited until he heard the sound of her heels clicking on the floor before he started downstairs. </p>
<p>Janine had just sat down at her desk and put away her purse when she saw Egon coming down. “Hi Egon! How are you?”</p>
<p>He blushed immediately. “H-Hello Janine! Did you enjoy your lunch?” He stopped just in front of her desk, his hands clasped nervously behind his back. He offered her a weak smile.</p>
<p>Janine smiled back, admiring how cute he looked when he was flustered. “I did, thanks. What have you been up to? I haven’t seen you all morning!”</p>
<p>“I was working on a broken ghost trap until Peter walked into the lab. We talked for a while; that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Ok. I didn’t think he usually went to the lab?”</p>
<p>“He does sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I figured the ‘great psychologist’ knew everything,” she said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Egon chuckled lightly. “He has his moments when he shows a softer side.”</p>
<p>“Well, I hope you were able to help him?”</p>
<p>“I think we arrived at a suitable conclusion.”</p>
<p>“Good!” Janine picked up some files that needed to be returned to the filing cabinet. As she stood and turned to the cabinets, she heard Egon clear his throat. She turned around to face him. “I’m sorry, did you need something?”</p>
<p>“Um, I was hoping you could …. I need to check some notes I had put in the file on the case we took last week - at the bakery in Queens?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” She turned back around, pulled open the drawer and pulled out the case file. She handed it to him, smiling.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, mentally kicking himself for chickening out. He was headed back towards the stairs, then stopped on the first one. He looked back at Janine. “Umm, Janine…?”</p>
<p>She looked up from her filing. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“You look quite lovely today. That color brings out your eyes.” </p>
<p>Janine blushed prettily. “Thanks!” </p>
<p>He then rushed upstairs and hid in the lab. </p>
<p>Janine was on cloud nine. </p>
<p>***************<br/>The next day, Egon was upstairs in the kitchen fixing himself a cup of coffee. Janine came in to put her lunch in the fridge. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Egon!”</p>
<p>“Good morning!” He smiled warmly. He couldn’t help but notice that she was wearing a new outfit. “You look very nice. I don’t believe I’ve seen that outfit before?”</p>
<p>“Thanks! It’s new! I treated myself yesterday.” She didn’t want to admit that she bought a new outfit after receiving such a wonderful compliment the day before. </p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me, I need to get started on an experiment.” Egon quickly excused himself. He was mentally reviewing his notes on what to say and was getting nervous. He needed time to calm down before he made a fool of himself.</p>
<p>“Sure! Good luck! I’ll see ya later!” Janine smiled as she went to her desk.</p>
<p>The morning went by quietly. Janine had caught up on her work and was flipping through a magazine. Peter strolled through on his way to his desk. “Whatcha got there, Melnitz?”</p>
<p>“Oh, just catching up on all the latest celebrity gossip,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Well, whatever they say in there about me is a lie!” He laughed as he went to his desk.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dr. V, it’s so cute that you think of yourself as a celebrity!” she teased.</p>
<p>Peter’s smile faded as he sat down at his desk. He sighed as he started going through the pile of invoices. “Jeez, have I gotta sign ALL of these?”</p>
<p>“Only if you wanna get paid!” Janine replied.</p>
<p>Egon was making his way downstairs. He stopped in front of Janine’s desk and cleared his throat. </p>
<p>She looked up, smiling as she saw his face slowly getting red. “Hi Egon! What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“The question is what can I do for YOU?” He replied.</p>
<p>Peter grinned and listened in.</p>
<p>“Hmm, ok?” Janine said, smiling. </p>
<p>“I think it would be in your best interest to accompany me to lunch!” His face was even redder, a fine bead of sweat forming along his hairline.</p>
<p>Janine smirked as she sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. “Oh you do, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And I assure you that you won’t regret it.”</p>
<p>Peter just smiled, shook his head and continued signing invoices. </p>
<p>“Sure! What do you have in mind?” </p>
<p>“Umm …. I thought ….. how about ….”</p>
<p>“Try that little Italian joint a few blocks over!” Peter yelled. </p>
<p>Janine’s eyes brightened. “Oooh! I love spaghetti!”</p>
<p>“Very well then. We can leave now if you’d like?” Egon asked. </p>
<p>“Sure!” She grabbed her purse and quickly walked up to Egon, looping her arm through his. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p>As they made their way to the restaurant, Janine giggled lightly. “Egon, you don’t have to keep using Dr. V’s pick up lines. Just be yourself.”</p>
<p>Egon stopped abruptly. “Wh-What do you mean?” he squeaked.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the trouble of you taking the time to learn those lines, but I’ve heard Dr. V use them on countless women over the years. They work on some, but not me. I just thought it was cute that you tried.” She gave him a warm smile.</p>
<p>Egon blushed and smiled back. “Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve wanted to attract a woman. I’m afraid I’m a bit rusty. And I was never good at it anyway.”</p>
<p>Janine walked closer to him, reaching up to idly play with his tie. “Well, you’ve attracted me just by being yourself. And now that I know you really are interested, just keep being yourself. All I’m looking for is someone to treat me with love and respect. You’re a true gentleman, Egon. Just keep doing that.” She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>His smile brightened, relaxing a bit. “Good! Because I was very uncomfortable with the rest of the lines he gave me!”</p>
<p>“Like what?” </p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “All I’ll say is that those lines included references to desserts, your apartment and a hat.”</p>
<p>Janine’s eyes widened, her face flushing. “Oh! Well, maybe you could try those lines out …. you know, just to see.” Her fingers slowly ran down across his shirt, stopping at his waist. </p>
<p>Egon’s nervousness returned at full force. “Ahem! Well, ummm …. doesn’t that usually happen after the first date?”</p>
<p>“Yes, so let’s plan a date for this weekend,” she purred.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard, then smiled. “Yes, I believe I can arrange that.”</p>
<p>He reached down and held her hand as they continued towards the restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>